Shiori
Shiori is one of the Five Heroes on a scouting mission into the uncharted swamp. Pulled out of Earth before her training was complete, Shiori’s combat skills are vastly different from the other four Heroes. She is silent and she can move like the wind. While her two Kunai daggers are potent weapons, she’s also able to attack using shuriken missiles with deadly effect. Time and again, she’s thrown shurikens to help other allies in their own deadly struggles. No foe is too powerful, no battlefield prize too difficult to capture, when the mysterious ninja abilities of Shiori come into play. Stats *Life: 3 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 60 Abilities: *'Concentrated Will': If Shiori has only one unrevealed order marker on her Army Card, add 1 to her attack and defense. *'Phantom Walk': Shiori can move through all figures and is never attacked when leaving an engagement. *'Shuriken Special Attack': Range 5. Attack Special. If Shiori is attacking a small or medium figure, roll 3 attack dice for Shuriken Special Attack. If Shiori is attacking a figure of a different size or a destructible object, roll 2 attack dice for Shuriken Special Attack. Behind the Game *'Using the ‘X’ Order Marker for Concentrated Will' Concentrated Will states that I must have only one unrevealed Order Marker on Shiori's card to be able to use the enhancement. Can I use the 'X' Order Marker to be the unrevealed Order Marker? Yes. The X Order Marker is a valid Order Marker. (Hasbro FAQ) Synergy *If Otonashi starts her turn adjacent to her, Otonashi may add 4 to her move. Strategy Shiori is tricky – remember this. She does not have an easily-definable role in any army. When drafting Shiori into an army, it is important to remember that she should be treated differently than any other figure in the game. Shiori performs best when used to assassinate or harass particular targets. Prime targets include vulnerable support units, such as Swog Riders, Nerak, Sonya Esenwein, and Kyntela Gwyn; filler heroes; and most unique squads, especially the Nakita Agents. With her Phantom Walk and Shuriken Special Attack, she is able to target figures easily with her threat range of 11. It is important to note that Swog Riders and Nerak are large, which reduces the effectiveness of the Shuriken Special Attack. Filler Heroes are not bad targets, but should not be your first target, unless there is nothing better to attack. Unless you have an ideal target for Shiori, it may be better not to move Shiori at all. After finding a good target, Shiori can be sent in. Simply charging in is not tricky at all, and is not how Shiori should be used. Her survivability is poor, so we must use everything we can to help her survive. Taking advantage of the terrain is one easy way. Jungle Brush, height advantage, and line of sight blockers are all easy for Shiori to use due to her small sculpt and Phantom Walk ability. But, there is still more we can do. Her Concentrated Will allows her to enhance her survivability even more by tricky use of Order Markers. Typically, using exactly 1 or 2 Order Markers will give Shiori the most use of Concentrated Will. Sample Order Marker combinations include: • “1” and “X” – allows Shiori to get an attack bonus on the first turn and a defense bonus for the rest of the round. • “1” and “3” – allows Shiori to get an attack bonus on the first turn, a defense bonus for most of the round, and a second turn. • “3” – gives Shiori a defense bonus for most of the round • “X” – gives Shiori a defense bonus for the entire round. One useful combination using the "2" Order Marker is "1," "2," "X". This allows Shiori to use a Shuriken when approaching a target, followed by an enhanced melee attack in the second turn of the same round. (Generally, using the “2” Order Marker on Shiori is not a good idea, unless doing so will allow you to make an effective, unexpected attack.) It is also important to note that initiative affects the usefulness of each combination. Using the "1" order marker is most useful if you have initiative, but using the "3" is more effective if you do not have initiative. Category:Einar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Swarm of the Marro